


Due South sketches/drawings collection

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drawings and sketched I made over time that I find too messy/quick/random to post on their own, but that I still wanted to share with you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wildly Bizarre Ways

  



	2. Pretty!kawaii!anime!sparkle-Fraser-chan




	3. Fraser's tongue is a tricorder




	4. Mountie-Farr




	5. Brokeback due South




	6. Buddy Breathing




	7. Entertaining the tourists




	8. Proposal

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Sinking Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784257) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic)




End file.
